Terrestrial distribution systems for television content provide users with TV network programming offering news, entertainment, sports, local programming, national programming, etc., via interface devices, such as set-top boxes. Additionally, such distribution systems are configured to deliver a limited number of advertisements (approximately 2 minutes per nominal hour of programming) during network-designated breaks in programming. With linear TV, a multichannel video programming distributor (MVPD) manages use of a limited number of insertion channels during indeterminate break times, across the networks in the MVPD's network channel lineup.